Clone
This is a Poorly Written Article because it needs some revising and proof checking, since it's a large article. The Clone is Maxwell's rival. Known Behaviour Clone is an inverted version of Maxwell. He wears a blue rooster helmet, a red shirt and green pants. He has evil looking eyes, like he is angry, but the smile simply makes him look mischievous. He looks the same as Maxwell, besides colour. Clone is a thief so he will steal anything apart from holdable animals, flowers, organs and subatomic particles. A notebook clone's behavior mimics Maxwell, as he goes around summoning objects, like Maxwell does. If you use a clone machine if you press interact it will make a doppelganger. In Scribblenauts it is shown in the missions that there are lots of him, and he is used just like any other enemy. However in the sequel, there is only one of him and he is the main villain and final boss of the game. Maxwell uses the Starites that he has collected as weapons against him and his 'signature vehicle' appears to be a UFO. In Super Scribblenauts some of the synonyms spawns with a Maxwell's Notebook. He also gets angry when his own object is stolen. In Scribblenauts, he was slightly different from a Doppelganger. He runs around, while a Doppelganger walks around. He also had a strange and funny idle after running around for a short time, where he would detach his limbs. He also had a higher attack power than a Doppelganger. In Scribblenauts, he is coded as "Creature", and only was fled from by a boy, or a girl. In that game Doppelganger is coded as "monster", and most NPCs fled from him. In Super Scribblenauts, clone is coded as a "human" object, but will only be protected by an object such as God, but not other people that protect NPCs, such as a Policeman. This is the same with Scribblenauts. He is a thief again in this game, and will steal/pick up most objects. However, a Doppelganger is no longer a thief (as he was in Scribblenauts), but is is still considered a monster, for an odd reason. Trivia *He also sees that certain objects have higher values than others. For example, he would rather steal a CD than a toy car. The objects he sees to be the least valuable are weapons and the most valuable a radio. He also doesn't seem to value a starite more than a radio. In Super Scribblenauts, he is curious about a starite and the items he takes are reduced (eg: will not pick up a bullet). *Strangely, the game does not consider Clone to be a humanoid object. Any character who isn't afraid of monsters will not flee from him, whilst ones who are scared of monsters will. This is because his personality is the opposite of Maxwell. *Amazingly, the clone can catch a projectile in Scribblenauts. This is considered a glitch due to its unavailability in Super Scribblenauts. *Maxwell's Rooster Helmet is red and his shirt his blue. Its the same thing with for the clone except its switched: His rooster helmet is blue and his shirt is red. *Despite being evil and having its emotion, he isn't hostile. He maybe is the only creature to have this characteristic. In fact, in Super Scribblenauts if adjectives are used on him such as 'Loyal,' then he becomes a powerful ally. *In Super Scribblenauts, Clone is a purchasable avatar at the start for 1000 Ollars. *When typing in both Clone and Doppelganger, one will see a slight difference. Clone, unlike Doppelganger, runs around instead of walking around. Also, some synonyms of him do an 'idle dance' that involves his limbs briefly disconnecting from his torso. *Oddly enough, one of the synonyms for this character is "twin". Since a twin is usually a brother/sister that is born at the same time as another new born baby, this could possibly hint that Clone might be Maxwell's brother. Either that or it is simply because they look the same. *He is the main villain of Super Scribblenauts, stealing the whole earth and it's belongings with his UFO, including the starite in the final mission of world 10. Maxwell chases him in space and throws starites at his ship killing him, but destroying the starite. But you can simply write a new one in that mission, and you complete the level, and the credits roll. *In Scribblenauts Remix, a clone and goblin both steal bullets. *It is possible to scare a clone with a flash bomb, but the clone has a weird scared animation. *Mimic means a person who acts like another person. In this case, the doppelganger is a mimic of Maxwell. Because he has the notebook. Category:Characters Category:Words Category:Humanoids